


办公室

by Ivan_Misha



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, king size, sex toy
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 03:39:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19076722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivan_Misha/pseuds/Ivan_Misha





	办公室

花洒喷下的水顺着赤泽棕红色的发梢落到大理石的地板上，带走了一地的泡沫。身形矫健的男子撩开胡乱遮住前额的长发，睁开了一双很灵动的眼睛，像某种大型野兽一样警觉的看了看四周。整个公寓里就只有赤泽一人，四处无声，巨大的浴室更是显得空旷极了。浴室的一侧挂着红黑色的帷幕，帷幕半遮半掩着一个精美的浴缸，看起来就像是为了什么艺术模特而设的场景，他的经理兼恋人总是搞一些所谓的设计产品放在他的公寓里，弄得他的公寓活像一个展览馆。赤泽叹了口气，饶只是想起观月，他的身体就隐隐发热，在温水的作用下更是情难自持。

一想到自己曾辗转亲吻着观月奶白色的颈子，肆无忌惮的抚摸着那暖玉一般触手生温的肩背，赤泽就忍不住就将手滑向自己不知何时已经挺立起来的下体。他多久没和观月亲近了？赤泽自己都记不清了，自从公司在观月的协力下成功上市，观月就彻底接了分公司的全部业务，这之后便不再像创业时那样同进同出，自此两人也就少见面了。不知多少次他打个电话过去都要被敷衍，更别说亲热了。难耐的分居日子里，赤泽总是念着观月，做做手活聊以慰藉，却就连对方是什么心思都不知道，想来寻常人这样被恋人冷置都十分可怜了，更别说他多少还是个上市公司的老板，按理说应该投怀送抱享受生活的美人下属怎么就成天顾着旁的，都不光顾自己呢。

赤泽隐忍着，明明偌大的室内没有其他人，赤泽却不敢叫出来，仿佛想着观月做这种事实在冒犯似得，却又不想停下来，闹得好像在做什么偷偷摸摸的事。

“呼....”

赤泽想念起观月挥斥方裘的样子，又想念起观月在自己身下难耐喘息的模样，强烈的反差让赤泽心都要化了，身体更是乖乖的交代了。

“观月……”把欲望释放出来后的赤泽并没有如释重负的感觉，反而思念的情绪更是扰动起来，意识到自己手中粘腻的赤泽猛地转身将水开到最大，潦草冲了身子扯过浴巾匆匆出了浴室。

无论如何，他今天一定要让观月和自己回家。

+++

“做得不错，把今天的流量走势数据传到库里你就可以走了。”

“好的经理！”

女孩面带如释重负的笑容离开了办公室，她是今天除了观月之外工作到最晚的了，观月的要求很严苛，提出的见解却没有意思多余，年轻的女孩忙到现在倒也不觉得累，反倒觉得像是上了一堂课一样满足。

观月送走最后的员工后丝毫没有离开的意思，又开始头也不抬的审起了上季度的财政报表，会计送来的新文件又压在一旁，一摞摞文件像小山一样堆叠成着，埋在此中的观月虽也是个快一米八的男人，在文件堆里却显得格外娇小。

哒哒...

“进来。”

......

观月听见门打开的声音却不见来人开口，终于疑惑的分出点精神抬头看去一眼。

“赤泽？你怎么来了。”

赤泽呆站着，刚刚观月认真工作的样子实在令他不忍开口打扰，直到听到那魂牵梦萦的声音才稍稍缓过神来。

“我来接你回家...我刚才去过你公寓，见那里没有人我就来了。”

“回家？”观月摇了摇头，连看也不看一眼赤泽，低头将手中刚看完的文件分类打理，“赤泽，我说过多少次了，你是董事，就算什么也不会做也该在总公司镇守，跨了一座城市就为了这种事，要是总公司那临时有什么文件需要审阅可怎么好！”观月低沉的哼笑一声，抬眼阴郁的瞥了一眼赤泽，“你要是这么想当司机，那我就去了你这个老板的头衔，给你这个好差事怎么样啊。”

“啊哈哈，别开玩笑了，观月。”赤泽向前走了两步，将观月手中的文件压住，“我就呆两天，今天难得我们见面，明天又是周末，你总要给自己放个假吧，别太辛苦了，经理大人。”

观月似被逗笑了，“我可担不起这句大人。你一个大老板成天只会混日子，你放的假还不是我来补，你要是能起点作用的话我大概就不用这么辛苦了。”观月撑着头一副不屑的样子，他评价一个人从来不为主观好恶所碍，有什么就说什么，夸人的时候不留余力，批评人的时候也是字字诛心，一字一句生是把赤泽噎得无话可说。

赤泽其实并算不上什么好脾气的人，初中时代甚至还算得上半个不良，偶尔打架闹事也是有的，若是旁人，别说句句带刺，就是些小的微词都足以让他对对方大吼大叫，可面对观月的苛责，赤泽虽然心中似有一股火在涌动，可却还是耷拉着肩膀将一切责备接了下来。

“我这不是...心疼你吗...这样，你把活分给我，我下周一定都做好。”赤泽绕过硕大的老板桌，顺势将手搭在观月的肩上，观月却像蛇一样闪开了，大体是不知赤泽有没有洗手而心生嫌弃。

“你是老板还是我是老板？需要做什么还需要我吩咐吗？”观月不依不饶的问话让赤泽倍感委屈，似乎观月对他只有不满和责备，甚至观月就近在眼前，他却连碰都碰不到一下。

赤泽心中的邪火又腾起一分。

“观月！”

“你...你那是什么语气！”观月倒先一步变得气鼓鼓的，握着纸张的手指突然收紧，本能的因为赤泽比往日要凶暴一些的语气而紧张起来。“算了，你先回去吧，我要把下个月的财政分析做出来，制定下一步的战略，不要打扰我。”

“我不走。”赤泽的态度终于强硬起来，一只大手按在观月肩上，另一只手干脆一把抓走了观月手里的文件，随手甩在桌上。“今天你必须和我回去。”

观月看着桌上散乱的文件愣了一愣，反应过来时刚要发作就被赤泽从背后抱住。  
“你做什么！”

“我们多久没亲密了，求求你，今天和我回家吧，我定了五星级的酒店，特地点的法国名厨，不愿意回去我们就住酒店。”

“我不要！放开！”观月一点也不给赤泽台阶下，似是习惯了对赤泽颐指气使，也不把赤泽的请求放在眼里。

赤泽压了压心里的火，叹了口气，斗争了一番松开了怀里的人。

观月看着一桌子乱糟糟的纸张，秀气的眉一横，“你就会给我找麻烦，给我把这几个文件收到下面的文件夹里，然后赶紧滚。”

赤泽委屈着脸，接过那一沓看着就来气的纸，拉开下层的文件抽屉，却见一个熟悉的东西躺在里面。

“这不是我送的礼物吗，根本没拆装嘛。”

观月瞥了一眼，突然红了脸，“你还好意思说！谁要你送那种东西！”

那是一个包装精良的跳蛋，流线的构造，外观看起来像一个小海豚，不算大但功率可不小，赤泽那时候一时脑热，专门挑了性能最好的配着一堆玫瑰给观月送了过去，却没想到直接被观月扔到了角落里。

赤泽突然鬼使神差的开口。“我们做吧。”

“什么？”观月一愣，似乎是不相信自己听到了什么，他歪过头，有些呆，精明的脑子偏偏没有在这方面转过来。

赤泽感觉浑身都窜着一股热流，刚从礼盒中取出的跳蛋电力都是满的，赤泽实在是忍不下去了，观月迷迷茫茫的看着他的神色就仿佛一剂催情的药，将赤泽的仅有的理智杀死了。

“观月……”赤泽猛地迈了几步，用不给观月反应时间的速度按住观月的后脑，站在观月的身侧，一低头狠狠的吻了上去，赤泽的手劲儿很大，任是观月如何挣扎，都无法撼动赤泽半分，除了发出呜呜的呻吟声，只能任由赤泽霸道的攻城略地。

“呼呼……赤泽……赤泽，啊……不行！”赤泽暂时放过观月的唇齿，就着这个吻逐渐向下，按住观月后脑的手抓住观月柔软微凉的发向后微微发力，让观月露出雪白的颈项，像一只狂野的狼，亲吻啃噬着观月脆弱的喉咙。观月刚得了机会喘了口气，声音因为焦急而变得有些尖锐，“别这样……”

赤泽听得男根都跳动了一下。

“观月……我想要……”赤泽闷闷的说，手下的力道却凶悍得很。观月回过神来的时候，衬衫的领口已经被撕开，脆弱的布料生生被扯下了肩头。

“这里……不行……会有人来……啊，扣子！扣子！”

“不会的。”赤泽完全把观月按在柔软宽阔的沙发椅上，舔了舔观月小巧的乳晕，又将观月咬得身子一缩。

“啊，赤泽！我饶不了你！”观月不敢大声呵斥，嘴上的话一点威慑力也没有。赤泽根本没有理他，恨不得趁机把观月吞吃入腹，流连一圈后，他又吻上了那张形状美好的唇，将观月的抱怨尽数吞掉。他一手按着观月的腰肢，三两下就扯下观月的腰带，一条腿卡进观月双腿之间，向深处抵去，贴着观月的脆弱腻人的顶弄，像调戏一般让观月紧张了起来。

“嗯……赤……赤泽……嗯……好深……”赤泽几乎要侵占他口中每一个角落，观月的声音都被吻得几乎要听不清了，身子也在赤泽的开发下愈发柔软顺从，当观月感到自己的双腿被抬起时才稍微被羞耻心激得有些清醒，他挣扎两下，腿弯却被赤泽抓得生疼，观月突然抬眼看进赤泽的眼睛，被赤泽眼中的深不见底的欲望吓得连挣扎都忘了，乖乖的让赤泽褪下自己的裤子。

“啊……”

赤泽低头含住观月敏感的头部时，身下被服务的人惊叫了一声，但再多的惊吓也不及蚀骨的快感，观月几乎是立刻就绷紧了身子，双腿想要合拢，却被赤泽的怪力压着，只能因为快感而微微颤抖，发出令赤泽恨不得立刻就将他吃干抹净的声音。

“啊...好舒服...赤泽...”观月被舔得有些忘我，原本禁欲的身子突然反其道而行，被掩藏的欲望一下子反噬回来，像潮水一般无法抵抗，观月雪白的脸颊染上颜色刚好的红晕，眼角也微微发红，咬着唇一副销魂蚀骨的模样。

而赤泽才不打算就这样便宜观月，见观月被撩拨得十分难耐，赤泽停了下来，红着脸，有些试探性的摊开手里的小玩具。

“我们试试吧。”

“你休想！”观月想向后退，可背后就是椅背，哪里还有退处，观月虽然不是第一次做了，但情趣玩具他是从来没有敢尝试过，他只听说那些机械的东西十分要命，要是控制不好，高潮几次都不够的，怕得直往后缩。

“没事...没事的。”赤泽步步紧逼，根本没有要商量的意思，对观月的威胁也置若罔闻，他一边安慰着，一边将附赠的润滑涂抹在表面光滑材质温润的跳蛋上，观月看着小海豚形状的跳蛋身上奇特的凸凹和微微的弧度，竟不知道自己是恐慌还是期待了。

“你...”赤泽将他的腿分开得更大，可自由调节的椅背微微向后展着，让观月整个人几乎是半躺在宽阔的椅上，赤泽给他扩张的动作实在是温柔，让观月也无处生气，“你小心些...我让你拿出来，你就要拿出来知道吗！”

赤泽自然答允，像怕观月后悔似的，迫不及待的将光滑得快要握不住了的小海豚推进了观月紧致的穴口。

“好冰...”

“是你太热了。”

观月锤了一下赤泽的背以示不满，正好被赤泽推挤着的玩具碰到了敏感的地方，身子一紧，呜咽一声。赤泽身子稍稍离开，盯着观月的一双美目，展开一个大大的笑。

“你...笑什么！”观月见赤泽从兜里掏出一个小小的配件，一下反应过来那是遥控，他想去夺，却因为被赤泽单手压着腿根的姿势而无法使力，赤泽将手抬高，逗猫一般的动作将观月气得面红耳赤。

“赤泽！啊呜！”赤泽按下震动的按钮，一阵要命的刺激感侵袭了他的身体，令话到嘴边的观月差点咬到自己的舌头，泪水因为快感而涌出，“慢一点！太快了！啊啊啊啊，我...受不了！”观月的身子乱扭，却无法逃避敏感处被疯狂的震颤不停操弄的爽利，越是挣扎反而被干的越深，此刻他的身子被赤泽按压在椅子上，因为快感而更加无力的身子连一点反抗的力量都没了，真算是彻底失去了对自己身体的控制权，此时后悔已经太晚了，观月甚至在朦胧间看到赤泽的手不听话的向更高档拨弄去，心里是叫苦不迭。

“赤...泽！拿出去！！！”

“呜呜...呜...好快！救命！要死了呜呜...要坏掉了啊！啊啊啊不要！我不要！”赤泽本着试一试的态度开到最高档的时候都能听到那阵子嗡嗡声，可想震动得幅度是有多要命，观月感到仿佛被操坏了似的，浑身发麻，病态的快感无法停下，他就连自己什么时候高潮了都不知道，后穴仿佛自己分泌了液体一样，温凉的什么液体在体内跳蛋的搅弄下又湿又滑的流出来，把观月吓坏了，真的以为自己要被操坏了，被一个玩具弄得流水，不停哭叫着，毫无意识的说着胡话。

赤泽看见一向精明的观月眯着眼睛，不停的流泪，那副因为快感而意识混乱胡言乱语的样子让他下面硬得都疼了，他的趾高气昂的经理一边被玩具操弄，一边柔软的穴口一张一缩地吐着跳蛋分泌出来的润滑剂，就好像真的会像女人一样爽到了潮吹一般，让赤泽心里对这个跳蛋的功能大加赞赏，丝毫没有想到他的经理现在内心正经历了什么。他腾出手来松开了裤头，怒涨的阴茎又大又红，虽然还没玩的尽兴，但眼瞧着是再没得忍了，恨不得当即就把身下的罪魁祸首给捅穿。

赤泽喘着粗气，拎着外部的细绳将观月体内不安分的东西取了出来，让观月随着又哭又抖，取出来时那个小东西还在嗡嗡向着，一个小口不断地冒出粘稠的透明液体，弄得到处都湿乎乎的，赤泽这时才发现观月已经被这个小东西玩射了，身上挂着斑斑驳驳的白浊，看着十分情色诱人。  
“唔，为什么……为什么会这么湿……我是不是……”赤泽见观月吓得有点虚脱似的，赶忙拍了拍他的背，把吐着水的小东西在观月眼前晃了晃，“别怕。”

“嘶……赤泽……你死定了……你……”观月未说尽，就又被赤泽用甜腻的吻堵上了嘴，辗转温柔的吻让观月的心逐渐静了下来，赤泽放开他，笑容十分的亮眼，“让我死而无憾吧。”

观月半不情愿地瞥了眼赤泽的下体，虽然心里有数，但还是被赤泽完全立起来的肉刃吓得脸白了一下。把哆哆嗦嗦的观月抱起来根本不费什么力气，赤泽满脑子都是贯穿身下柔软的身子，他用力将观月抱住抬起，硕大的阴茎抵住湿润的穴口，即使开发过的小穴能勉强吞下赤泽的头部，赤泽那样让观月见了一次就怕得不行的硕大柱身是怎么也没法温柔的抵进去，可赤泽发情的身子那里管得了许多，腰部猛地用力，一下一下地向怀里柔软的身子顶去。“疼……呜……进不去的……进不去的！”观月仰着头，实在是被赤泽这噩梦一样的大小和一身蛮力给干得苦不堪言，他们太久没有做过，他一下子怎么受得了，观月这时候不知道哪里来的精神，开始挣动起来，虽然沙发椅很宽阔，但也禁不住两个人这样折腾，赤泽的阴茎滑了出来，又因为只是跪在软椅边缘，观月这一折腾，更是使不上力了。

被欲望占据的脑子一片空白，赤泽干脆将身后桌子上的文件尽数推翻再地，观月看着那高高的小山一下子哗啦啦的像雪花一样散落，脑子里嗡的一下，下意识的想要对赤泽破口大骂，却在下一刻就被赤泽单手一揽，整个人从椅子上被带了起来，这一切发生的太快，当观月都已经趴在冰凉的桌面上时，才意识到赤泽要做什么，他想要起身，可这个姿势观月那里还有什么优势，赤泽只是按着他雪白劲瘦的腰肢，就让观月连一点挣扎的余地都没有了。

“我会轻一点的。”赤泽话都未说完就又掰开雪白滑嫩的臀瓣顶弄进去，双手控制不住的力道在观月的身上留下大片大片的红晕，一时间让观月都不知道自己到底是哪里疼了。

“啊！太大了……”

赤泽喜欢听观月这样说，“能满足你的只有我，对不对。”赤泽粗喘着将阴茎干得更深，若不是原木的老板桌实在是沉重，不然定是要被顶得移了位置。赤泽还未全根没入，圆润的龟头就已经抵到观月体内的腺体上，每一下顶弄都让观月嘤咛出声，而恐怖的是，这种顶弄越来越深，好像真的能把他捅穿一样，每进一寸都能让观月怕的心沉一下，也能让快感更重一份。

听着观月的呻吟愈来愈大，也越来越放荡，赤泽心里爽得不行，销魂的小穴更是紧得让赤泽爽得头皮发麻，要不是他强忍着，放慢些速度，怕是还没有插到底就要交代了。

“啊……好深……抵到奇怪的地方了……啊！停下……赤泽……呜……赤泽……”观月半是抱怨半是哀求，语气又软又轻，但这些话哪里阻止的了赤泽的凶悍，只能让赤泽更尽兴一分。一寸寸的顶弄下来，赤泽干得实在太深，就算一动不动，观月都能爽得双腿直抖，刚软下没多久的阴茎再一次立了起来，抵在冰凉光滑的木桌边，随着赤泽的动作一下下晃动着，留下几道湿漉漉的痕迹。  
“抵到了，啊啊啊啊，出去！出去……太多了……”被赤泽又长又粗的阴茎深深抵住敏感处比之前被跳蛋操弄还要催命，可赤泽偏偏动也不动，也是生怕自己动一动就要缴械，全根插进深处享受起来内壁温暖的包裹，而被紧紧挤压着敏感点的观月却酸软难受得急坏了。

“动一动……求你……”听着观月软糯的哭叫哀求，赤泽怎么忍心不应允，掐住观月的腰便开始大力的操弄起来，只撤出一点便迫不及待的顶进去，速度快得观月几乎要喘不过气来，“不要动了，不要动了……啊啊，我错了！放过我……放过我……”观月胡乱抓着桌上剩余的纸张，哪里还记得那是些什么文件，统统都在观月手下皱成一团，平日里干练禁欲的美人已经彻底被操糊涂了，整个人像只死猫似得瘫在桌子上，眼白微微上翻，一张小嘴微微张着，津液流到了桌上都恍若不知，模糊的胡话三两句的穿插在带着哭腔的呻吟中，可见已经是被赤泽操得神志不清了。

“观月……你喜欢我吗？”

“喜欢……啊……最喜欢了……”

“喜欢我的大鸡巴吗？”

“喜……欢……”赤泽听到那声喜欢就射空了自己的脑袋，紧紧抱住观月，恨不得将他揉进身子里。被赤泽狠狠抵住穴心内射的观月浑身一抖，也射出一股清浅的液体，快感还是没有彻底停下，而观月已经累得双眼近乎眯成了一道缝，只靠一丝缥缈的意识撑着。

尽兴的赤泽蹭了蹭观月的发梢，“观月？”

“……”

赤泽有些惊吓的抽出自己的餮足的阴茎，一股白浊淫液顺着观月的大腿流下来，耻人的触感让观月迟钝的意识稍微清醒了一点，但仍是说不出话来。

“我带你回家。”

观月很想拒绝，但他喉咙干痛，发出的声音是沙哑的，细小的，连听都听不清，身子更是只能软绵绵的任由赤泽摆弄。赤泽也不知在急什么，连擦拭一下都没有就给他穿上衣服，打横抱起就要离开，观月即使心里骂了许多句，最终也没有传达的力气。

不会还要做吧……观月脑子里闪过这么一个想法，光是想想就让他累得晕在了赤泽怀里。

回家后赤泽又趁着观月昏睡要了他一次，直到观月被干醒都没有停下，一来二去，观月几日都没能去工作，回家的几天下来，他就连算后账的力气都没了。

自此之后，观月是真的再也不敢晾着赤泽那么久了。


End file.
